Traversing the Multiverse as Harry Potter
by Imabethatguy1234
Summary: I was reborn as the brother to the girl who lived with nothing or so I thought Some Rob took pity on me and gave me an ability, and ability similar to that of the gamer. What should I do? I should reach the top with the power of anime and take the entire omniverse by storm. Lets do this! Harem!


Bang!*

???- "ack!"

????-"Stay down FREAK!"

I slowly raised my hand and wiped the blood that dripped down from my head as I slowly pushed myself up.

My uncle you know uncle Vernon walked to the table to pick up a metal bat before walking back towards me.

Once I was able to stand up I stood up straight and panted.

Harry- "is that the best you got?!"

Vernons mouth twisted into a snarl

WHAM!*

CRACK!*

The bat slammed into my skull causing a loud crack before everything went black.

Hello, everyone, it's me Aaron or uh Unfortunately now I am called Harry.

wait What do you mean, unfortunately?

well it's simple as you had just seen I haven't lived the best of my second life, You see when I died I didn't meet God or a Rob and get offered three wishes or have this stunning revelation that in his successor

no, when I died my consciousness traveled immediately. traveled across realities to a woman s womb who later I found out that her name was Lilly potter.

Know gifts no system, just plain old me with just my knowledge in a world filled with deadly wizards and deadly magic.

As you can see my life so far hasn't exactly been pleasant.

So imagine my surprise when I wake up to another morning with a transparent purple screen floating just a few inches from my face with the words press start.

[Press start]

Welp, there's one simple explanation for this, a Rob has passed by.

[Correct please press start]

My eyebrows twitched, the voice kinda sounded female.

I don't know if I should be relieved or worried.

[Relieved, now, please press start!]

I. looked around and found myself in an abandoned alley the Dursley probably kicked me out. of he thinks I'm depressed than He's got another thing coming I'm actually very happy In out of that hell hole.

[Press start!]

Would you please relax I Just got my ass kicked by a racist fatass. and found myself to be homeless I'm still kind of thinking of this is a dream or not.

[This is no Dream, do you want me to choose someone else?]

That did it I instantly swiped my hand through the screen causing it two blink sky blue before fading away.

I stared at it confused.

Ok...was it supposed to do that?

[My name is, Aurora I will guide you through the tutorial than after that you will be on your own]

huh, Aurora, that's a pretty cool name.

[Thanks for the complement host, you are rather slow but seemed to be one swell guy, I will try to cooperate with you a little more.]

I beamed at that.

[So you want to start the tutorial?]

yes

[Ok, good, Now as you are not aware this is not your normal system.]

I nodded

[ Thee menu is where you can choose your options whether it skills bloodlines items etc ]

I nodded again, I had figured that already.

[Each bloodline you will gain along with a skill and an Item with every world you enter]

World? Do you mean like an anime?

[Yes]

I smiled

Awesome

The screen changed.

[Select the menu button]

My hand passed through the. transparent screen causing it to fade. Before long another appeared revealing my current status with a picture of Harry Potter, me on it. the difference is it didn't have a whole info dump revealing the charisma level, oh and by away my hair is red not Brown.

Name- Harry Potter"

Level 1

age- 4

Race- Wizard

Status- Heavy malnourished wounded.

Skills

Gamers mind

Gamers Body

Instant dungeon

World travel-

Bloodline absorption-

Body adaption-

Interestingly I guess what is the bloodline absorption?

[Once you go to a world you will get to choose a bloodline skill set or an item. from any character from that world.]

That. actually sounds cool, can I see my current options

[Host can choose each of the current titles as your style

[Master of the elements]

[Master of illusions]

[Master of seals]

[Master of your mind]

[Master of speed]

[Both-]

Were all those really necessary if I can choose both?

[Yes, both means you can choose all of them. but the downsides is you will have to work a lot harder to achieve then if you simply chose one.]

Oh okay.

[Close range]

[Long range]

[All of the above.]

I chose all of the above.

[Compliance, do you wish to start your training?]

Yes, in the dungeon right?

[Correct]

All I got to do is say I'd create?

[Affirmative]

Ok,

Harry- "Id create!"

Instantly I vanished.

Harry- "So. how do I do this? since I said I'd create to enter I can just say Create zombies or something?"

[Correct Harry]

Oh ok well then

Harry- "Create 1 zombie".

[Compliance]

???- "Graahck!"

I turned to see a zombie limping towards me

I shaped my hand like a toy gun and aimed it at the Zombie, I then used all of my will power to push mana into it.

Imagining a golden bullet I fired

Shrink!*

There was now a smoking hole in the left shoulder.

[You have learned a skill mana bullet]

I raised my hand imagining the outcome of my next attack. my hand lit up in flames before firing a blast made out of the fire.

The blast completely enveloped the zombie causing it to burn to a crisp.

[You have created a new skill Fire blast]

I panted heavily,

A loud roar caught my attention

Great just great now I have no food maybe if I imagine it? I can create it?

The constipated look returned to my face as I focused imagining a bucket of fried chicken with all of my willpower.

The air shimmered before a familiar aroma filled the air and a bucket of fried chicken appeared in my hands.

[A new skill has been created mana Materialization.]

I grabbed a leg and took a bite

Meh not the best like normal food but I'm hungry I'll learn how to cook later.

and with that, I dove in and started eating like a hungry pig.

y hand like a toy gun and aimed it at the Zombie, I then used all of my will power to push mana into it.

Imagining a golden bullet I fired

Shrink!*

There was now a smoking hole in the left shoulder.

[You have learned a skill mana bullet]

I raised my hand imagining the outcome of my next attack. my hand lit up in flames before firing a blast made out of the fire.

The blast completely enveloped the zombie causing it to burn to a crisp.

[You have created a new skill Fire blast]

I panted heavily,

A loud roar caught my attention

Great just great now I have no food maybe if I imagine it? I can create it?

The constipated look returned to my face as I focused imagining a bucket of fried chicken with all of my willpower.

The air shimmered before a familiar aroma filled the air and a bucket of fried chicken appeared in my hands.

[A new skill has been created mana Materialization.]

I grabbed a leg and took a bite

Meh not the best like normal food but I'm hungry I'll learn how to cook later.

and with that, I dove in and started eating like a hungry pig

3 Months later

[Congratulations Harry I think you are ready to travel to another world]

I grinned

That sounds awesome but first I would like to review my status?

Name- Harry Potter

Level- 25

Age- 4

Race- Wizard

Status- completely normal. malnourished.

Skills

[Gamers mind]

[Gamers Body ]

[Instant dungron]

[World travel-]

[Bloodline absorption-]

[Body adaption-]

[FireBall]

[Mana bullet]

[Fire Blast]

[Consecutive Mana bullets]

[Mana body Enhancement]

[Shadow clone Jutsu-]

[Rasengan]

[Chidori]

[Mana Bolt-]

[Consecutive Mana bolts]

[Consecutive fireballs]

[Mana Blades]

[Ice blast]

[Ice Blades]

[Ice bullets]

I cut off the rest as It could go on and on. the basics were up to there as well you know reading, writing, English Japanese even though it's rusty I made sure to learn it I died before I could graduate through 16 years, besides I already knew about those so they weren't necessary.

Alright let's do this initiate world travel

[Compliance]

the winds started to pick up before you know it a purple wormhole appeared and sucked me in.

[Welcome to the world of dragonball]

Harry- "F*

[Language Harry]

You know technically I am an adult now right?

[You still are a child compared to me]

You just admit your old.

[I...why an I here? I did my job to guide you through the tutorial I'm out!]

My eyes widened.

No wait please, don't go, I'm sorry!

[Humph]

Well sorry for being frustrated I hoped to go to a few worlds to gain more bloodlines and strength. now I'm in a universe where people can destroy me with a stare or incinerate an entire universe with a sneeze.

[Well I'm sure you'll be happy now with the new skills that were selected, I swear they were random]

Ok, lay it on me.

[A new bloodline had been absorbed The Saiyan bloodline you have unlocked a new skill Zenkai Boost.]

Huh, so that's why I feel the sudden urge to eat and train. but I have a question? since I have gamers' minds what do I do about the transformations?

[You don't need to worry about that Harry once you get to a certain level the transformation will unlock itself]

Huh, that's interesting.

I open my eyes to find my self in another room glancing to the side Other than spotting my new tail laying to the side which felt weird I also spotted another. boy with black spiky hair seemingly I sleep I recognized him immediately and smiled.

???-"You are up, that's good I was getting worried"

I looked up and felt my eyes widened at the sight.

Grandpa Gohan, I thought in awe

I nodded

Harry- "I'm guessing you're the one who found me here?"

He nodded.

Gohan- "Yes, you fell out of the sky, higher than my boy Goku and crashed headfirst I'm surprised you managed to survive"

Harry- "Thanks for the hospitality sir."

He nodded again,

Gohan- "I assume your someone like Goku considering that you have the same type of features even the monkey tail as an extra appendage."

I Nodded. he's smart

Gohan- "You seem young where are your parents. and guardians I can take you to them if you want me too"

Harry- "My parents are dead sir, my guardians label me as a freak and beat me."

Gohan frowned as he had a sad look in his eyes

Gohan- "That's unfortunate, "

My eyes widened.

Harry- "You believe me?"

I thought he would just think I'm exaggerating because I'm a kid.

Gohan nodded

Gohan- "Those scars on your body aren't normal scars there were tortured scars. so I kind of had a feeling I just needed to be sure."

I nodded.

Gohan- "You know you don't have to go back you can stay here and I can teach you along with Goku He would need a brother to look after."

Harry- "You mean like martial arts?"

Gohan nodded and smiled

Gohan- " yes that and so much more, what do you say."

Harry. "yes."

[You have unlocked a new energy coil, Ki congratulations you now have Grandpa Gohan as your teacher, you have leveled up]

Harry- "Ugh, what happened?"

[You fell unconscious host, Mana exhaustion]

Oh, cool...My eyes widened wait a minute Aurora? you're here?

[Yes host, I've been here the entire time]

So it wasn't a dream? I'm actually out of that hell hole?

due to my being so malnourished my body couldn't defend from their approached as It was so weak so every day when Vernon would come home when angry at something he would take his anger out on me He would barely give me anything to survive on my own as well.

I was about to scream and shout in joy when Aurora interrupted me.

[Next time don't do that until I have finished, You could have gotten yourself killed.]

Really? why didn't you tell me?

[I couldn't you were unconsciously ignoring me!]

Oh, that explains- wait, does she sound worried?

Aurora, Are you worried about me?

-[Of course idiot, You are my first host!]

That I did not know, I kinda feel special now.

How long have I been out?

[A week]

Wow, okay you may continue, please.

[I was going to say before, An item in the item selection and been unlocked a healing potion to restore strength and heal your wounds.]

Oh okay, can I have it?

The air shimmered before you know it the potion appeared the liquid color was golden.

I looked at it before I picked it up and swallowed it. taste kind of bland if you ask me. but I feel like a million bucks.

[All hp and mp is restored to 100%]

[You are now nourished]

Oh...cool.

Time has passed since then, and I have been training hard with Gohan and mostly on my own My skills and my status has Grown stronger in my training with Gohan. Goku who I had. began to call my little brother soon joined after.

The first thing that I had learned from him was the turtle hermit stance, afterwards, he taught me the basics in how to unlock my ki, It was frustrating as I kept confusing it with magic.

I managed to get it in the end. and that's what the real training began.

Once I mastered his training I have begun training on my own with little spar sessions with Goku

Let me tell you something, forget everything you've learned about all the energies is superior to ki.because you are dead wrong, and just say that the series wasn't exaggerating the results of Ki Power.

One tiny weak energy blast can destroy an entire planet while a magic blast can only destroy a mountain.."

I have unlocked. 2 transformations the ozaru mode and a mode that is similar to ssj4 but not because I haven't turn ssj yet. the color is of the fur is brown. instead Red and the eye color is black.

I have no idea what to call it so I just simply say Super or mode.

I trained and reengineered as many ki and magic attacks as I could simply due to fear... fear of Beerus, Fear of Goku Black Fear of Majin Buu

I have also begun to see Gohan as a grandpa figure and changed my name to Son Harry.

My goal what is that? well first and foremost to survive. and see what's out there and meet people in person I guess maybe fine love along the way? I don't know.

It's almost time for Dragonball to start am I ready I don't know, but I'm not going to be erased, I will enjoy all worlds and live life to the fullest.

Aurora you review my status? see where I turn out to be?

[Sure Harry]

Name- Harry son

Age-7

Race- Sayian/Wizard.

Lvl- 63

[Mana Manipulation-]

[Ki Manipulation]

[Fire manipulation

[Ice manipulation]

I snapped out of attention when I heard a shout Monster! followed by a girl screaming I am not a monster!"

I and Gohan looked out. to see a beautiful bluette I had recognized as Bulma briefs and my gosh she was beautiful up close.

She reached for her gun and pointed it at Goku I dashed forward and disarmed her.

She looked wide-eyed before her expression morphed to that of fear.

Gohan simply shook his head.

As I turned and scolded Goku.

Gohan- "Young lady you are very lucky we are as skilled as we are otherwise a worse outcome would have happened."

She nodded.

Gohan-"so what brings you here young lady?"

As Gohan said this I and Goku turned. and walked up to his side I gave a moment to admire her beauty, truely the series did her no justice.

She grinned as she reached into the bag. and pulled out an orange ball.

Bulma- "well I am on a treasure hunt, I came here looking for dragon ball"

Goku- "Hey, that's exactly like grandpas ball."

Gohan- "Yes your right, this is certainly interesting, Harry? would you please grab it from the room please?"

Harry- "Yes, grandpa"

Bulma's eyes widened

Bulma- "Yes! You do have another dragon ball!"

Goku- "What's a dragon ball? I've never eaten that type of food before."

I chuckled in response to Gokus question.

Harry- " No Goku she means the Orange ball inside the house"

I turned my back to them and walked into the house to get the Dragonball

Once I walked inside I saw the orb sitting against the wall in the corner.

I went to grab it before I walked back out.

I pushed it against bumps ball causing it to pulse a bright yellow before it faded away.

She grinned

Bulma- "Awesome, thank you for finding my Dragonball."

I instantly pulled back and frowned.

Harry- "Sorry for bursting your bubble girl, but this treasure belongs to my Grandpa, he treasures it greatly."

Bulma frowned at this before she suddenly had an Idea.

Bulma- "Hey how about a trade?"

Harry- "no"

She didn't her him instead a seductive smirk appeared on her face and she swayed forward I paused as she lifted up her shirt revealing her smooth flawless skin.

Bulma- 'I'll let you touch me."

So shameless, I would be lying if I said that I didn't pause to google her though I tried to do it discreetly apparently she noticed it causing her smirk to grow even more as she had already won.

Harry- "No" I eventually said with a deadpanned expression.

Bulma's eyes widened as she was visibly stunned she didn't think anyone would deny her like that especially since she knew he was checking her out.

Bulma- "H-Huh? what do you mean no?! are you gay or something?"

Harry- " no I'm not, but I'm not selfish enough to give something grandpa has treasured with most"

Time has passed since then, and I have been training hard with Gohan and mostly on my own My skills and my status has Grown stronger in my training with Gohan. Goku who I had. began to call my little brother soon joined after.

The first thing that I had learned from him was the turtle hermit stance, afterwards he taught me the basics in how to unlock my ki, It was fustrating as I kept confusing it with magic.

I managed to get it in the end. and that's what the real training began.

Once I mastered his training I have begin training on my own with a little spar sessions with Goku

Let me tell you something, forget everything you've learned about all the energies is suprerior to ki.because you are dead wrong, and just say that the series wearnt exaggerating the results of Ki Power.

One tiny weak energy blast can destroy an entire planet while a magic blast can only destroy a mountain.."

I have unlocked. 2 transformations the ozaru mode and a mode that is similar to ssj4 but not because I haven't turn ssj yet. the color is of the fur is brown. instead Red and the eye color is black.

I have no Idea what to call it so I just simply say Super ozaru mode.

I trained and reingineered as many ki and magic attacks as I could simply due to fear... fear of Beerus, Fear of Goku Black Fear of majin buu

I have also begun to see gohan as a grandpa figure and changed my name to Son Harry.

My goal what is that? well first and foremost to survive. and see what's out there and meet people in person I guess maybe fine love along the way? I don't know.

Its almost time for dragonball to start am I ready I don't know, but I'm not going to be erased, I will enjoy all worlds and live life to the fullest.

Aurora you review my status? see where I turn out to be?

[Sure Harry]

Name- Harry son

Age-7

Race- Sayian/Wizard.

Lvl- 63

[Mana Manipulation-]

[Ki Manipulation]

[Fire manipulation

[Ice manipulation]

I snapped out of attention when I heard a shout Monster! followed by a girl screaming I am not a monster!"

I and Gohan looked out. to see a beautiful bluette I had recognized as Bulma briefs and my gosh she was beautiful up close.

She reached for her gun and pointed it at Goku I dashed forward and disarmed her.

She looked wide-eyed before her expression morphed to that of fear.

Gohan simply shook his head.

As I turned and scolded Goku.

Gohan- "Young lady you are very lucky we are as skilled as we are otherwise a worse outcome would have happened."

She nodded.

Gohan-"so what brings you here young lady?"

As Gohan said this I and Goku turned. and walked up to his side I gave a moment to admire her beauty, truely the series did her no justice.

She grinned as she reached into the bag. and pulled out an orange ball.

Bulma- "well I am on a treasure hunt, I came here looking for dragon ball"

Goku- "Hey, that's exactly like grandpas ball."

Gohan- "Yes your right, this is certainly interesting, Harry? would you please grab it from the room please?"

Harry- "Yes, grandpa"

Bulma's eyes widened

Bulma- "Yes! You do have another dragon ball!"

Goku- "What's a dragon ball? I've never eaten that type of food before."

I chuckled in response to Gokus question.

Harry- " No Goku she means the Orange ball inside the house"

I turned my back to them and walked into the house to get the Dragonball

Once I walked inside I saw the orb setting against the wall in th corner.

I went to grab it before I walked back out.

I pushed it against bulmas ball causing it to pulse a bright yellow before it faded away.

She grinned

Bulma- "Awesome, thank you for finding my Dragonball."

I instantly pulled back and frowned.

Harry- "Sorry for bursting your bubble girl, but this treasure belongs to my Grandpa, he treasures it greatly."

Bulma frowned at this, before she suddenly had an Idea.

Bulma- "Hey how about a trade?"

Harry- "no"

She didn't her him instead a seductive smirk appeared on her face and she swayed forward I paused as she lifted up her shirt revealing her smooth flawless skin.

Bulma- 'I'll let you touch me."

So shameless, I would be lying if I said that I didnt pause to oogle her though I tried to do it discreetly but apparently she noticed it causing her smirk to grow even more like she had already won.

Harry- "No" I eventually said with a deadpanned expression.

Bulmas eyes widened as she was visibly stunned she didn'tet think anyone would deny her like that especially since she knew he was checking her out.

Bulma- "H-Huh? what do you mean no?! are you gay or something?"

Harry- " no I'm not but I'm not selfish enough to give something grandpa has treasured with most of his life without his permission for my own desires."

That did it she grew a sour look on her face as the atmosphere grew depressed.

Gohan looked at our interactions with a frown before he told me as Bulma was in her depressed mode probably lamenting on her journey being over in finding the perfect boyfriend or something.

Gohan- "Why don't you take the dragon ball and Have you and Goku go with her?

I was shocked at his exclamation

Harry- "Grandpa!"

Gohan- "Harry I'm old, I've already had my far share of adventures now its time for you to have yours."

He looked towards Goku who was practicing his stances then to Bulma who looked still depressed.

Gohan-"This lady might need some protection., who knows of the strong adversaries she might get into."

I stared at him for a moment.

Harry- "Are you absolutely sure of this Grandpa?"

He nodded firmly

I sighed before slowly and hesitantly walked up to give him a hug.

Harry- "Take care grandpa

His eyes widened a second before he gave a hug back

Gohan- " You too, Harry"

I walked over to Bulma where she had her head down once I got a few meters in front of her head lifted up and her eyes stared at me I held the ball out for her.

her eyes lit up she reached out to grab bit but I pulled back,

Harry- "Only if we get to travel with you, you look weak so you could use a bodyguard for the enemies you might face."

She looked thought-full before nodding and grinning again this one was different than the rest, my heart kind of skipped a beat.

Bulma- "Deal, but I don't have a sidecar for you and my car can't fit two people maybe the brat but not you

I grinned

Harry- "you don't have to worry about that"

I turned to Goku

Harry- "Goku! Were leaving give grandpa a hug goodbye"

Goku- "Ok, Big brother Harry"

He rAn into Gohan causing him to elect a oof

Goku- "Goodbye Grandpa," he said before running off to join me.

Gohan watched as we vanished off into the distance with a smile under his white mustache.

Gohan- "Goodbye my grandsons"


End file.
